Facing the Past
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Partick and Robin both face their past. Will it changes them, tare the apart or bring them together. Just read and find out. ok, here is the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Robin and Patrick FanFic so I hope you like.

Henri Larouche a name Robin Scorpio never wanted to hear again, yet alone see the man the name belonged to. Alan had just told her he was coming to the hospital for a six month trail internship and he would be working with her and Patrick on the new treatment center GH was setting up. "Alan you have to be kidding me." Robin said in shock. "Dr. Scorpio I am serious. His father is a major share holder in this project seeing how we couldn't get another fonder we have to cave to his demand." "Ok, thanks. When will he be arriving?" "Monday so you and Patrick have the rest of the week off before you begin the task of getting this treatment center set up." "Ok, I will see you Monday." Robin gave him a light smile and walked away. She was in the locker room changing when two arms snaked their way around her and pulled her sloes to their body. "I hear we have the next week off." Robin turned to look in the eyes of her new boyfriend Dr. Patrick Drake. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" Robin said teasing him with an almost kiss. "I recall several times, but it is ways nice to hear it." "Well, if you let me finish getting ready we can go to my place and I can show you." "I love the sound of that, but how about we get lunch first so we have plenty of energy." "Ok." She kissed him and he kissed back moving her against the locker kissing intensely. Elizabeth came in to get them to sign off on the last off there paperwork but saw them and left before they could notice. She locked the door, taking the key and left them be. She had done it several time before and figure Robin would call her when they were done. Robin heard the click and decided to take it further. She pulled off his white jacket and then his shirt. He had removed her bra and lowered himself to pay close attention to each. She moved him over to the bench and removed his belt. "You have protection right?" Robin asked. "Yes." He pulled it out and moved on. The rest of their clothes hit the floor and they gave themselves to each other fully. An hour later they were pulling on the play clothes. Robin was pulling her hair back into a ponytail when she heard the lock click and Elizabeth appeared. Patrick busied himself in his locker. "I just need you to sign the last bit of paperwork. Robin signed and Patrick shut his locker and signed his papers. Elizabeth left with a mouthed "thank you" from Robin. She grabbed her purse and closed her locker. "You never seem to amaze me." Patrick said taking her hand and leading her out. "Well sometimes the risk makes everything worth it." "Have I said that?" "No, my parents, but you make it all real." He pressed the button for the elevator and the doors sprung open. They stepped in and were off.

They arrived at Kelly's and went in. They ordered to go and sat waiting for there food. "So, what do you want to do with our free week." "Find a new backer." Robin said airily. "What?" "The backer is someone from Paris." "A ravel for your attention." "No! I would rather chew my leg off then spend one second with that man." "Robin you're upset tell me what is going on?" "The backer is Marcus Larouche. He ran the hospital I worked at in Paris. His son is a surgeon who tried to blackmail me into sleeping with him." "What?" Patrick said in shock. "He got his dad to cut my funding after I filed a report against him. He operated on one of my patients and he died. We have to report it, so he was suspended and he ran to his dad and I lost everything. He said he would fix it all if I slept with him. He had the nerve to say 'I'm ok with your condition. We can be safe.' he is a pig just like his father." "What did you say to him?" "Not if you were the last man on earth. And then I walked away." "Knowing you, you stormed off leaving him with an impression you will never forget." Robin smiled and looked over at him. "You're lucky I like your charms." She said smiling. "Look we have a week to ourselves where we don't even have to get out of bed if we don't want, so let's wait until Monday to deal with him." The waitress brought over their food and they headed out. "I think you are right." "Besides he pulls anything we know so many people to take care of him." Robin smiled and they headed to her place. They sat eating and watching a corny movie. They had worked all night so both fell asleep on the couch. Patrick's arms were wrapped tightly around her as she snuggled into his chest. She woke around two and pressed a kissing onto Patrick lips to wake him up. "You wake me like that every day." "Are you complaining?" "No, I was just stating a fact." "Well, fact this." She kissed him and got up. "Where are you going?" "I need a long, hot shower." She said leaning over the couch to kiss him one more time. He heard the water turn on, so he decided to change and clean up. Robin made him agree to not join her in the shower because the risk was higher and she wasn't willing to take it. He agreed so she wouldn't worry and he loved that she wanted to be with him and wanted to keep him safe. She did agree to sleep with him and he loved that most. They took all precautions and were safe, but the fact that she had given herself to him and he was truly her first since Stone died. He put everything away and he heard the water turn off and went to the bedroom door. He watched as she changed. She finished and turned to him. "Very shocking Dr. Drake." "What?" Patrick asked raising his eyebrows. "Well usually you would be hindering me putting my clothes on, yet today you stood there and just watched." "Well, I was thinking and I wanted to get all my thoughts in ordered." "It sounds serious do you want to tell me?" "Yes, but first I want to take you some place." "Ok, where?" "My home in Virginia Beach."" "You want to go away for a few days?" "Yes, so will you come with me?" "I would love to go with you." She packed a bag and made sure she had all her meds while he gathered his things and they headed out. She called Mac and told him so he wouldn't send the National Guard out looking for her. He told her to have fun and that it was great to hear her spirit back in her voice. She too had noticed the change and she knew it was all Patrick's doing. He somehow broke all her walls down and made her feel again. They headed to south to Virginia. "So why are we going to your home in Virginia Beach?" "I want you to see where I grew up. I mean I have seen yours so it is only right that you see mine." "So, is it the house you grew up in or are we staying at a hotel?" "My house, and let me tell you I have never had a girl in my bedroom, so if you're good you might be my first." Robin laughed and Patrick loved the way she lit up. "I don't think I am the one who has to be good." "So if I am bad you wont help me christen my bed." "I never said that." Robin said. He smile and they dove south.

Coming up: When facing the past, will he walk away the same? Stay tuned.

Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

So several hours later they arrived at his home in Virginia Beach. It was a cute little house witch looked like a cottage. He opened her door and they walked inside. "Patrick it looks amazing." Robin said looking around. "I loved growing up here." "You were close with your parents here huh?" "Yes, we were close as close could be." Robin looked around in silence and Patrick knew she was thinking about her non-existent childhood. She had no family home to return, to remember her childhood. "Hey you ok?" He asked walking over to where she was standing. "Yeah, I was just looking around." "So how about I show you around?" He took her hand and led her around the house. "Ok, I have seen everything but your room." Robin said smiling. "Saving the best for last I was." "Well, we can wait and eat before we go to your room." "Are you hungry?" Patrick asked. "I was thinking that once we entered you room we may not leave it." ""Oh, I like the sound of that. How about you call a take out place and I grab our bags from the car." "Ok, where do you want to eat?" "You choose, there is a drawer full of places." "Ok." She walked into the kitchen and he went outside. He grabbed the bags and heard a so familiar voice. "Patrick Drake?" The old lady said coming close to him. "Hi Mrs. Hart." Patrick said. "Back for a visit?" "Yes, I came down with a friend.:" "Oh a friend?" "Yes, I need to get back to her so it was nice to see you." Robin appeared on the porch. "Patrick, will you grab my bag out of the back too.?" Robin asked. "Yeah." He walked to the door. Robin made her way down. "You must be Patrick's friend." Mrs. Hart said. "Yes, I am Robin Scorpio." Robin extended her hand. "April Hart. Nice to meet you." They shock hands. Patrick came up with the bags. "It was nice to see you Mrs. Hart, but it has been a long drive and we should get inside and finish setting things up." Patrick said. "Ok, you to have fun." Mrs. Hart smiled and left. Robin took her small bag and they walked inside. "Couldn't get me away fast enough could you?" "Nope, I wanted you all to myself." Robin smiled and closed the door. "So dinner will be here in a few. I have to go take my meds so if you will excuse me." Patrick kissed her check and she walked into the kitchen. The food came while she was setting up her pills. She came out and Patrick had it all set up. "It looks so good." Robin said. Patrick extended a hand and she sat beside him in front of the fire. :I am glad you like. They sat eating and talking for hours. When Robin started to yawn they new it was time to call it a night. Patrick carried their bags up and Robin fallowed. He opened his door and they went in. Robin laughed at the sight of his blue power ranger sheets. "I was seven and it was a faze." Patrick said. "We moved into the city, but we kept this place for get-a-ways. Mom made the bed last. I haven't had the heart to change what she did." "You loved her very much?" "Yeah, she was the one thing I knew I could always depend on." "What about now?" "Well, now I have this amazing girlfriend who can keep up with me in every way possible and I am falling head over heel in love with her." "Really, must be some lucky woman, but how about I make you forget all about her?" "Really and who are you?" "I am Tina your Latin lover." She pushed him down on the bed. "I take what I want, when I want and you get no say." "I like…." His sentence was cut short as Robin slammed her lips into him and invaded his mouth with her tongue. They made there way over to the bed and she pushed him down and was on top. "Well, Tine I must say you are amazing but we can't." "But why?" She asked moving down to nibble on the his neck. He lost his thoughts for a moment then they came back. "Well, because I am in love with Robin and making love to you Tina would be like cheating on her." "Ok, well then I will go get Robin." She got up and went into the bathroom. He knew she had to take her meds. She came back a few minutes later. "I Tina said you turned her down cold." Robin said sitting on the bed. "Well, let's just say that I am a one woman man." Robin giggled. "So, what else beside christening your bad do you have planned for us." "Well, tonight we focus on us, and tomorrow I figured I could show you the neighbor hood, we could go to the beach and just hang out." "Ok, we I am for it all." They spent the night making love in his childhood bed. Life was going good.

As they look more into his past and they face hers will they like what they see? 


End file.
